1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular window egress systems and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary vehicular window recessing system for providing a secondary means of recessing the electrically-controlled windows of a vehicle in the event of submergence in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular window egress systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,290 describes a waterproof power window device that is completely electronic in nature. Another type of vehicular window egress systems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,315 having a sensor for detecting a collision of some kind which in turn automatically unlocks the electric door locks, and lowers the electric windows.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is especially designed to be separate from the vehicle""s primary systems and also includes a manual apparatus for manually lowering the windows by the occupant.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by integrating a completely separate drive motor and power source, along with an optional mechanically integrated handle for opening the window.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new auxiliary vehicular window recessing system that includes both a waterproof drive motor, fuse, and battery.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new auxiliary vehicular window recessing system that could provide dual backup protection by utilizing both the electric and mechanical devices together.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a secondary motor for moving the window of the vehicle. A secondary gear member driven by the secondary motor is engaged with the main drive gear such that rotary motion of the secondary gear member biases the primary window drive system thereby recessing the window when the secondary motor is activated. An auxiliary, waterproof battery provides power, while a sealed fuse electrically protects the secondary motor. Optionally or in conjunction, a manual crank apparatus engages the primary window drive system for manually recessing the window.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.